Un lugar en el fondo
by Sandy Jacksonera Megurine
Summary: Tres jovenes con un final en común... Arrastrados a lo más profundo por la seducción de un sonido, una voz, o una melodía..


_Hola, aquí les dejo este one-shot que se me ocurrió ahora que salí de vacaciones, espero que les guste :3 Para que se lo imaginen mejor, la historia esta en una época victoriana :D_

_Contiene la aparición de personajes que son propiedad de ChiNoMiko, la historia me pertenece ;)_

* * *

**Un lugar en el fondo.**

En un reino cerca de la costa, que era gobernado por la familia real Ainsworth, el segundo hijo, Lysandro Ainsworth, estaba a punto de partir a un viaje a bordo de un gran velero. El viaje consistía en una reunión en otro reino aliado, con el cual comerciaba, y esto hacía que ambos reinos prosperaran satisfactoriamente. El príncipe Lysandro y su hermano mayor, heredero al trono Leight, eran por supuesto, muy conocidos tanto en su reino como en otros vecinos; debido a su encantadora caballerosidad y formalidad de ambos, además de ser muy apuestos. Como es de suponerse muchas doncellas quedaban encantadas con los buenos modales de los príncipes. Leight estaba comprometido con una princesa de un reino cercano llamada Rosalya, dentro de algunas semanas, sería la boda.

-Disculpa que lo moleste, pero ya es hora de abordar- decía el mayordomo al príncipe Lysandro, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, algo muy característico de él.

-Ahora voy- respondió.

Antes de subir a la carroza que los llevaría al muelle, se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano.

-Otra vez agradezco que vayas a este viaje en mi lugar. Sé que es un poco extenso, probablemente para cuando regreses será mi boda con Rosalya. Recuerda que tienes que estar presente, hermano-

-Así será. Nos vemos en unos días-

-Que tengas buen viaje- subió a la carroza junto al mayordomo, un sirviente y una mucama. Se dirigieron al muelle y abordaron el barco. El cielo se encontraba despejado y el viento soplaba con fuerza, tardarían al menos tres días en llegar. Al príncipe Lysandro le gustaba apreciar por un largo rato el paisaje. Lo inspiraba a escribir alguna poesía más tarde. En el segundo día del viaje, el príncipe se levantó temprano a contemplar el hermoso amanecer. Una vez más, perdido en su mundo, percibió un sonido peculiar que capturó su atención al instante. El príncipe Lysandro miró atentamente a las orillas del barco buscando el origen de lo que capturó su atención. Era como si lo atrajera. Vio algo extraño reflejarse en el mar; Lysandro estaba muy intrigado en saber que era…

-Majestad… ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Se encuentra bien?- uno de los navegantes se dirigió al príncipe, quien se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla, mirando hacia el mar atentamente.

-Sí… Estoy bien… ¿Lo escuchó? Algo… peculiar pero al mismo tiempo hermoso…-

-Me pareció oírlo… Aunque pensé que era mi imaginación-

-No, estoy seguro de que era real-

-Sera mejor que… No se acerque demasiado a las orillas… Por su propio bien, majestad-

-Entiendo-

Más tarde volvió a escuchar el bello sonido mientras almorzaba. Casi no tocó la comida, pero evitó salir a la cubierta y se limitó a asomarse por una de las ventanillas de la cabina.

Y estaba por anochecer, el príncipe Lysandro conversaba a gusto con el mayordomo en la cubierta. Las olas y el viento comenzaron a golpear con más fuerza haciendo que el barco oscilara.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a la cabina- dijo el príncipe.

-Así es majestad, vamos…-

-Espere…- El sonido se hizo presente una vez más – ¿Escucha?- Algunos de los que iban a bordo también quedaron paralizados con el bello sonido, pero Lysandro era el más ansioso por descubrir el origen. El viento golpeaba con más fuerza y las olas se hacían más violentas.

-¡Majestad, tenga cuidado! Está muy cerca de la orilla- advirtió el mayordomo saliendo por un momento de un "_trance_". Lysandro había visto otra vez el extraño reflejo en el mar; el movimiento del barco se volvió más agresivo y el príncipe cayó al mar. El sonido se detuvo. Todos se alarmaron y comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente por el telescopio.

-¡Allá está!- gritó uno de los navegantes. Afortunadamente el príncipe Lysandro sabía nadar, seguía tratando de ver que se reflejaba. Algunos navegantes ya estaban bajando en una pequeña embarcación para ayudar. De pronto, el príncipe se hundió repentinamente, como si el mismo mar se lo tragara. Todos los tripulantes de la embarcación comenzaron una búsqueda imparable. La devastadora noticia de la repentina desaparición del príncipe Lysandro llegó al reino a los pocos días. La boda de Leight y la princesa Rosalya se pospuso. Las horas de búsqueda se convirtieron en días, que más tarde se convirtieron en semanas; ni siquiera lograron encontrar el cuerpo de Lysandro, lo único que encontraron fue una libreta con poemas que le pertenecía al príncipe, en el momento de su misteriosa desaparición.

* * *

En unas islas ubicadas al sur, se encontraba una gran variedad de plantas exóticas que formaban hermosos paisajes tropicales, un lugar tranquilo e ideal para Nathaniel, un joven científico poco reconocido por su trabajo, que dedicaba su tiempo a estudiar las propiedades de las plantas y descubrir nuevas especies. Un joven inteligente, apuesto y formal, aquella investigación que tanto ansiaba desde hace un tiempo estaba por comenzar. Acompañado de su ayudante, se instalaron cerca del mar.

-Ya está todo listo señor, ¿no cree que debería descansar un poco?-

-No, quiero ver más el lugar-

-Estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo, ya tendrá la oportunidad de conocer todo el lugar…-

-Quiero aprovechar cada minuto que estemos aquí. Si quieres quédate a descansar, yo volveré más tarde- respondió el científico y se dirigió al centro de la isla. Miraba con detenimiento las plantas y hacia anotaciones. Tomaba algunas muestras para estudiarlas más a fondo. Durante las noches encendían una fogata y leía novelas antes de entrar a su tienda de acampar para dormir, para al día siguiente continuar con su investigación. Algunas veces se quedaba dormido al aire libre.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- pensó Nathaniel cerrando un libro y preparándose para dormir. Entre el relajantes sonido de las olas escuchó cierto susurros que cantaban. Caminó por la orilla del mar, trepó una palmera encorvada.

-Señor… ¿A dónde va?- preguntó el ayudante.

-¿Yo? Eh… a ningún lado, solo estoy viendo…-

-Trabajar tanto ya le está afectando, debería al menos dormir más temprano- el ayudante dolía ser algo pesimista, obstinado y criticón, pero para Nathaniel, su investigación era primordial, lo que más le gustaba hacer. En los siguientes días Nathaniel se encontraba un poco distraído, había momentos en los que solo miraba al mar y no le quitaba la vista de encima, en las noches a veces percibía los bellos susurros, le daban ganas de entrar al mar, pero el ayudante no lo dejaba. En medio de la noche, los susurros surgieron una vez más, despertando al científico, salió de su tienda de acampar, tomó una de sus novelas y una lámpara de aceite. Caminó hasta alejarse unos cuantos metros de las tiendas, se sentó en la suave arena y comenzó a leer. Pasaron varios minutos, el científico Nathaniel sintió de pronto una sensación de atracción al mar, se escuchaban aquellos celestiales susurros. Caminó hacia el mar, la marea estaba alta, una extraña criatura saltó y entró de nuevo al océano. El científico se adentró al mar cada vez más y más, el agua ya pasaba de su cintura, pero él seguía caminando como si nada. La marea subía más, haciendo las olas más grandes. Ahora el agua ya le llegaba al pecho, pero él siguió adentrándose en el mar.

A la mañana siguiente, el ayudante fue a despertar al científico Nathaniel a su tienda, normalmente el primero en despertar era el científico. No se encontraba. Pensó que tal vez tal vez ya se había ido a buscar más plantas; a unos cuantos metros de distancia, encontró una lámpara de aceite y un libro, una novela que le gustaba mucho al científico, en la arena. El ayudante se preocupó; aun mayor fue su preocupación al ver unas huellas de pisadas que se dirigían al mar.

* * *

**Aquí les recomiendo que lean con esta canción de fondo :D **

watch?v=GXxSOFcL8N8

* * *

Sentado en la fresca hierba a lado de un gran río, con la guitarra en sus manos y sus dedos tocando suavemente las cuerdas creando un ritmo muy agradable, el mismo comenzaba a tararear y luego a cantar:

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre…_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre…_

_Na, na, na nana-na, nanana, na, na…_

-Bonita canción. Un lugar sin nombre ¿Eh?- Escuchó a alguien decir, vio en el río a una chica muy hermosa de largo cabello ondulado, lo miraba tras una piedra que tapaba el resto de su cuerpo, solo se veía su angelical rostro y parte de sus brazos recargados en la piedra. El solitario guitarrista quedó un tanto sorprendido por la belleza de la chica.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó.

-Desde hace rato, hasta que escuché esa agradable melodía. ¿Tú la compusiste?-

-Sí…- la misteriosa chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima -¿Quién eres?-

-Ummm… No creo que sea de mucha importancia saber quién soy-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No sé si sea seguro-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Digamos que no me gusta que muchos conozcan mi identidad. Además… No me gusta hablar de mí-

-¿Acaso eres algún tipo de criminal? Que no quiere que sepan su identidad…- la chica sonrió.

-No, claro que no. Prefiero ser más… Discreta- el guitarrista quedó pensativo.

-Eres algo extraña- la chica soltó una ligera risa.

-Dime, ¿de qué trata la canción?-

-Aún no está terminada-

-Hablas de "un lugar sin nombre" ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-A un lugar donde no existe el dolor y solo hay felicidad-

-Entonces has sufrido por algo…-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- interrumpió el guitarrista con un tono más serio.

-Solo decía- contestó la chica de manera inocente. –Por algo describes eso en la canción- su delicada voz hacia que el guitarrista se relajara.

-Supongo… que a todos les gustaría un lugar así… ¿No crees? Sin preocupaciones, sin tristeza, sin miedo…-

-Tienes razón. Sabes, yo conozco un lugar muy parecido al que dices-

-Es imposible, es solo una canción. En esta vida no existe la felicidad absoluta-

-Entonces esas ideas de un lugar ideal son… ¿en vano?-

-Son cosas que a alguno le gustaría que existieran pero no es así. Es complicado-

-Supongo. Por cierto, sabes otra cosa, este río desemboca en una hermosa playa a algunos kilómetros de aquí. Deberías ir…-

-Déjame adivinar, de seguro es el lugar que dices que es parecida a la canción, ¿no?-

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- el guitarrista quedó pensativo, parecía algo convincente. –Lo dejo a tu decisión- dijo la chica sonriendo y guiñando un ojo de manera coqueta.

-Lo pensaré… Tengo que irme- tomó su guitarra y la colgó en su espalda -¿Por qué… no sales del agua? El sol está más fuerte…-

-Me gusta estar aquí, en el agua. Vengo muy seguido a este río. El agua es mi hogar-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el guitarrista andando al lado opuesto del río.

-Seguro creerás que estoy demente; pero es la verdad- El guitarrista volteó a ver a la chica, pero ya no estaba.

En el pueblo cercano, en las calles y en un pequeño restaurante, tocó algunas canciones para conseguir algunas monedas. Mientras descansaba pensó en las palabras de la chica, no tendría nada que perder con ir a esa playa, además acostumbraba a viajar de un lado a otro. Compró algo de comida para el largo camino e inició el viaje caminando a lado del río, mientras seguía componiendo la canción; sin embargo, la figura de la chica misteriosa estuvo presente la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante las noches descansaba y al día siguiente continuaba con el viaje. Pasaron cerca de tres días, el guitarrista finalmente llegó a la playa; tal como había mencionado la chica, una hermosa playa. El viento cálido acariciaba el rostro del guitarrista. Se sentó e unas rocas debajo de unas palmeras, comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar la canción

_-Me dirigí hacia el final del camino_

_Y una mujer apareció en la niebla_

_Me dijo, no te preocupes amigo, yo me ocuparé_

_Toma mi mano, yo te llevaré_

_Woah oh!_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre_

_Mientras me llevaba a través de la niebla_

_Veo una hermosa ciudad aparecer_

_Donde los niños juegan, la gente ríe y_

_Nada es temor_

_Dijo, este es el lugar donde nadie tiene dolor_

_Con amor y felicidad_

_Volteó a verme y mis ojos comenzaron a llorar_

_Tomó mi mano, tienes un amigo_

_Woah oh!_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre_

_Woah, Yeah_

_Comencé a gustarle, me besaba y abrazaba,_

_No quería que me fuera,_

_Me mostró lugares que no había visto y cosas que no había hecho,_

_Esto parece muy divertido,_

_He visto el pasto, los cielos y las aves,_

_Y las flores rodeadas por árboles,_

_Este lugar está lleno de amor y felicidad,_

_No es un lugar que quiera dejar,_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre,_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre,_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre,_

_Llévame a un lugar sin nombre…_-

-_La, la, la lala-la, lalala, la, la…_- Un canto que iba al mismo ritmo de la canción sonó de pronto, muy hermoso y angelical. El guitarrista se detuvo, pero el canto continuaba. Dejó la guitarra a un lado. Buscó fascinado de dónde provenía, al parecer del mar; se paró en las rocas cercanas al mar donde era más profundo. Ese canto, esa voz le parecía increíblemente familiar, se agachó hacia el mar como si lo llamara; más allá de su propio reflejo en el agua, vio una figura que ese acercaba, muy conocido… Era la chica que había visto en el río. Ella salió de pronto del agua tomó al guitarrista de los hombros y lo hundió al fondo del mar. El guitarrista trató de resistirse, pero la chica nadaba muy rápido, ¿cómo era posible eso? Le empezaba a faltar el aire, la chica no lo soltó ni un segundo. Comenzó a marearse y dejó de resistirse, veía borroso, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, vio la silueta de la chica, no tenía piernas…

* * *

La chica muy feliz, acarició el rostro del guitarrista, que ya no correspondía en absoluto. Lo tomó de la mano y nado hacia el centro y más profundo del mar. Pasó por maravillosos arrecifes de coral hasta una caverna en lo profundo, iluminado por algunos rayos de sol por dentro que atravesaban algunos orificios de la cima. Dentro se encontraban montones de monedas de oro, joyas, perlas, diamantes y otros objetos de valor. Más al fondo de la caverna se encontraban dos apuestos jóvenes atados con algunas algas: Un joven de ojos bicolores y a su lado derecho uno rubio. Ahora agregaría un nuevo ser a su colección. Puso al guitarrista a lado izquierdo del chico de ojos bicolores y lo ató con algunas algas, tratando de no apretarlos demasiado, para que no flotaran a la superficie. La chica miró con mucha alegría su más preciada colección. Los dos primeros jóvenes ya estaban muy pálidos, todos estaban con los ojos entre abiertos, sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, pero eso no le importaba a la chica.

-¿Ves? Este es el "Lugar sin nombre" del que decía- dijo la chica al guitarrista.

A través de los ojos de los jóvenes podía ver el pasado de cada uno.

El joven de ojos bicolores, el príncipe Lysandro, había estado enamorado de la princesa Rosalya; de hecho, de no ser por él, Leight no la hubiera conocido, y por tanto no se habrían comprometido. El príncipe Lysandro entristeció cuando su Leight y Rosalya comenzaron su relación, y más aún cuando anunciaron que estaban comprometidos. No le importaba que su hermano fuera el primer heredero al trono. El viaje tenía que hacerlo Leight, pero por estar viendo los arreglos para la boda, este le pidió a su hermano Lysandro hacer el viaje en su lugar, aceptó con tal de alejarse un poco de la tristeza que aún lo invadía.

El joven rubio, un científico llamado Nathaniel, hace un par de años comenzó con sus investigaciones, pero su propia familia le decía que no sería capaz de hacer un descubrimiento tan grande como el planeaba. Sus pocos trabajos que realizó llamaron a atención de varias personas (incluyendo científicos) pero eso no le bastaba a su familia, principalmente a su padre. La razón por la cual estaba en la isla era por: elaborar una gran investigación que publicaría al concluir y apartarse un poco de las personas que no lo apoyaban, en este caso, su propia familia. El padre de Nathaniel le consiguió a aquel ayudante tan pesimista con tal de bajarle el ánimo a su propio hijo.

Finalmente, el guitarrista, un joven solitario que prefería viajar de un lado a otro. Por fuera, era alguien de carácter frío e indiferente; pero por dentro se sentía la persona más sola del mundo. Su nombre, Castiel.

Inconscientemente, los tres buscaban alejarse de sus problemas, buscaban el "lugar sin nombre" donde no hay dolor y solo hay felicidad.

-Volveré más tarde- dijo la chica a su pequeña colección, acarició sus rostros con delicadeza y besó sus mejillas. Nadó a la superficie, se sentó en una piedra a contemplar la brillante luz de la noche; de entre las mismas rocas sacó un peine de oro que tenía oculto y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello. Su aleta de sirena chapoteaba en el agua. Había hecho que aquellos jóvenes llegaran al lugar que tanto deseaban, aunque en este caso, era un lugar en el fondo del mar.

* * *

_Bueno ahora les dire como se me ocurrió todo esto; como ya había mencionado, salí de vacaciones, y mientras veía el mar se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Primero se me ocurrieron la parte de Lysandro y Nathaniel, desde un principio tenía contemplado agregar a Castiel pero no sabía como iba a ser su historia. La canción que les pusé "A place with no name" (Un lugar sin nombre) es del album Xscape de Michael Jackson, adoro esa canción, además... ¿A quien no le gustaria vivir en un lugar así? sin preocupaciones ni temores, donde solo alla felicidad. Esa canción me inspiró en casi toda la escena de Castiel, y como ven, es la canción que según él compone (aunque la puse en español y no la puse completa, debido al tiempo que es la historia no concuerda mucho con el tiempo en que esta la canción, para que me entiendan, si gustan busquen la canción subtitulada en español). La parte en que Castiel escucha cantar a alguien, es la última parte de la canción que les puse (lo de __La, la, la lala-la, lalala, la, la…_ Y tambien la de _Na, na, na nana-na, nanana, na, na…_) Una última cosa, la unica descripción que puse de la sirena fue que era de cabello largo, no puse ni el color del cabello ni de los ojos, eso los dejo a su criterio, tal vez se imaginan a su Sucrette XD Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les halla gustado, y no se olviden de comentar 3


End file.
